


Too Good To Me

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Abby's new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and make no money from this.

“Abby, you are too good to me,” Tony groaned as the red painted lips worked their way further down his cock. She just purred, sending sensual vibrations through his groin as her tongue worked its magic.

But Tony didn’t want it to be over just yet. Sliding his hands over her head, he tugged on her ponytails to pull her head away. She obliged after one last lick and sat back on her haunches with a cat that got the cream expression.

“Yes, oh lord and master?” she asked wickedly.

Tony just rolled his eyes as he took her hands and helped her to her feet. If the amount of times he found himself chained to the bed or ordered to perform some service on her delectable body was any indication, he was Abby’s slave rather than the other way around. Not that he was complaining, mind you, and not that it wasn’t all in good fun.

Taking her face between his hands, Tony kissed Abby long and hard. “Found something in the drawer when I was looking for the condoms,” he murmured, “and I was wondering if you had any special plans to use it tonight since I haven’t seen it there before.”

This time, Abby’s look was more like that of the cat that had just convinced the canary being eaten would be tremendous fun. “You liked it?”

“I find the idea very intriguing.”

Abby didn’t wait for another invitation. She bounded over to the drawer in question, pulled out a handful of straps and a large dildo and immediately started stepping into the harness. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off her as he pulled the unspent condom off before his own cock started to swell again. Abby’d fucked him with her fingers a few times while he was tied up and couldn’t get away, so he knew how much having his prostate stimulated sent him over the top. But to actually be fucked by a beautiful woman with a large dick strapped onto her was something he wasn’t even sure he’d ever fantasized about. That was, until he saw the strap-on in the drawer.

Abby stood with her hands on her hips once she was done and moved a little to make the dildo bounce. “So, Tony, on your back or on your hands and knees?” she asked with a wide grin.

Tony slid onto the bed and arranged the pillows behind his shoulders so he was semi-inclined. “Trust me, I want to watch.” The sight of a beautiful woman sporting a large cock was one of the most arousing things he’d seen for a while, at least since the first time he’d seen Abby naked.

Abby crawled up between his legs. “You are a very naughty boy, Tony DiNozzo,” she scolded before kissing him. “I might have to spank you.” She pulled his leg up suddenly and gave him a sharp swat on the back of his thigh.

Tony jumped at the unexpected sting, but that didn’t keep the grin off his face. “I might just make sure you have to.”

Abby laughed as she reached across him for the lube. Coating the dildo, she told him, “I bought this especially for you, so we don’t need to cover it.” Then she reached between it and her groin and Tony suddenly heard a buzzing sound. His eyes widened.

“Oh didn’t I tell you?” she added devilishly as Tony felt the tip pulse against his puckered hole. “It vibrates.”

“No shit,” he gasped as she pushed it through the tight muscle. He could feel the vibrations spread through his balls and his cock. Panting a little, he tried to will himself to relax so the sharp pain would go away.

Abby rubbed his cock gently as his erection diminished slightly with the pain. “You okay, Tony?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” He started to relax and the tingling stretch grew less uncomfortable and more pleasurable. He didn’t have to say anything, his cock started to swell again and Abby took that to mean it was time to commence some serious fucking. She grabbed onto his thighs and thrust her hips against him so the vibrator sunk in as deep as it could go.

This time, his gasp was due to the intense pleasure of the cock pulsing against his prostate. “Oh, fuck, Abby, more.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her pounding hips and the plastic cock disappearing into his ass over and over. Tony grabbed himself and his strokes matched her rhythm as she fucked him. His other hand reached up and grabbed her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple in the way he knew drove her wild and soon Abby was gasping in pleasure as well.

“Oh, god, Tony,” she moaned and Tony moaned as well as he came all over his hand and belly. Abby soon collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” Tony asked as he caressed her back.

“Mm mm,” she declined. “It’s made to stimulate me in just the right spot at the same time I’m doing you.” She rolled off and Tony wasn’t sure if it felt good when the vibrator slid out of his ass or if he missed the sensations. Abby must’ve reached down to switch it off since the vibration ceased and she snuggled up against his side, encircled by his arm.

“You liked it?” she asked, even though he was sure she knew the answer.

Tony pressed his lips to Abby’s temple. “Like I said before, Abby, you’re just too good to me.”


End file.
